Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an anti-reflection polarizing film and a display device having the same.
Description of the Related Art
As information technology has developed display devices that represent information in the form of visual images are in widespread use. In accordance with such development, various display panels that can be implemented in devices which are thinner, lighter and consume less power have been developed to rapidly replace existing CRTs (Cathode Ray Tubes).
Exemplary display devices include LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), OLED (Organic Light Emitting Display), EPD (Electrophoretic Display, Electronic Paper Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), FED (Field Emission Display), an ELD (Electro Luminescence Display), EWD (Electro-Wetting Display), etc. Display devices have a display panel to produce images. Such a display panel includes a pair of substrates attached together, with a luminescent material and/or a polarizing material between the substrates.
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) is a self-luminance display device and thus does not require an additional light source such as those used in a liquid-crystal display (LCD). Accordingly, the OLED can be lighter and thinner. In addition, an OLED is advantageous over an LCD in terms of viewing angle, contrast and power consumption. In addition, an OLED is driven with low DC voltage, has a fast response speed, is robust to external impact due to its solid-phase internal components, and is workable in a wide range of temperatures.
An OLED may include a window substrate covering a display panel. In addition, an OLED may include a touch screen panel that detects a position touched by a user to convert such touch inputs into electric signals. When a window substrate and/or a touch screen panel is disposed on the display panel, external light is reflected off the window substrate and/or the touch screen panel. Accordingly, a viewer or user perceives the reflected light containing no image information, and thus the image quality of the OLED may be degraded.